


Frozen Core

by BetteNoire



Series: The Fucked Up Life of Junko Enoshima [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Coldness, If any of you want to talk about an issue similarly to this, No Despair Junko AU, Rain, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, no matter what, then I'd be happy to talk to tou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Her feet are freezing cold. But she still stays there.





	Frozen Core

Maybe this was all just a big joke. Maybe everyone was pulling a huge prank on her that she was oblivious to. Maybe everything around her had been scripted, had been planned, had been acted out. Maybe she was the only one without a copy of that script.

Maybe one day she'd wake up to see that the prank had ended. Maybe one day she'd realise how her life was a lie and all of it was just lived out as a huge joke. Maybe then she'd prank other people into thinking life was worth living. Maybe.

These were the sorts of things that flooded Junko's mind as she sat on her bed. She was wrapped up in her duvet, all cozy and snug. Her black and white curtains flew back and forth, revealing the cold yellow of the world behind the window panes. It looked so cold and so unforgiving.

And yet she wanted to step into that darkness and immerse herself. But she was reluctant. She was scared. So she stayed where she was. Her head rested against the wall connecting her and her sisters room. 

She didn't want to disturb her sister. She didn't want her to know. She didn't want anyone to know except for the cold clammy hands of death. Or maybe the hands of a coma. A coma was what she really wanted. A quick pause from reality, from life and from school. 

She puts her phone down. Currently she's been reading a story online that she hasn't read in over a year. While she was reluctant to try and read it again, she could only make it through a few paragraphs before she put it down. She could read the rest when she was in a better place.

She slowly takes the duvet off her shoulders and steps into the light of the room. Standing there basking in the slither of light the room had to offer, she could god herself easily at peace. But when it felt like her eyelids were dropping she knew she had to move along quickly.

Witha few more steps she reached the window sill. Using a bean bag to climb up, she tucked her knees behind her as she quietly opened the window. The cold air drifted in and made her shiver. Better get it done with fast. 

Before she had left her phone, she had left behind a subtle message on her phone. If she had left a note, then they wouldn't be able to get though it if it was locked. A simple galaxy with the word Bye in the middle, almost seemed like mocking. Who she was mocking she had no idea. The smiley face seemed to make things even more cruel. One last laugh before departure.

With one hand frozen on the handle, she moved her other hand to the window sill. Only her bottom stayed on the still, choosing to rest on the most uncomfortable position ever. She counted down in her head and she couldn't find the nerve to jump. She tried it again and again but she couldn't find it in her to do it.

She had also whispered her final words, shouted her final words and tried to let go. She couldn't. Her two feet freely dangled, planting themselves on the wall.

Her hand on the handle, swayed the window back and forth. It was comforting. A peace. Every little noise terrified her and every sound seemed ten times louder. She tried leaning forwards and letting go. But her hands seemed frozen solid like ice cubes. She looked through the window to her right and saw her small stuffed bear, Kuma on the ledge inside. 

She wanted to reach for him. Cuddle him close and never let go. But to do that she'd have to let go. And the fear of falling was way to high.

In total she had no idea how long she had sat there. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes? All she knew was that time had slowed to a crawl on that window ledge. The temptation of jumping ceased eventually. She climbed down and grabbed Kuma on the way down. 

Scrambling back into bed, her heart raced. She picked up her phone again, and selected the tab with the story. Before she could even start reading any of the words on the screen, tears began falling down her face. The duvet was tucked around her entire body and yet still...

Her feet were so fucking cold.

**Author's Note:**

> It's scary how much I based this off real life.


End file.
